system_supportfandomcom-20200213-history
System and network management tools
Home A3 System and network management tools Servers will definitely be used in a company's network, the main reason they get used is to store data that can be accessed from any pc. The type of data that will want to be stored is things like users files and work made by employee’s as storing it on the server means it can be accessed from anywhere.A Virtual PC is basically an os that is being runned on a pc that already has an os, it's also just an emulator really that can be used to test out certain things on the system without it actually affecting the main system permanently. This can be used by a system manager to test software or changes to the system and the network without actually affecting it, so if something does go wrong it won’t break the network or system. Cloud storage is a thing that will most likely be used in a company or organisation environment. The reason for this is because it grants a load benefits such as data redundancy,access data from anywhere and sharing data with multiple people. Being able to access work from anywhere and any pc means that employees will be more efficient and can get more work done by working from home. A way you can set up a cloud storage is either through another company such as google drive or dropbox. Mobile devices can be beneficial to a company but at the same time a drawback to some. They can offer employees a way of having better communication with other employees and senior staff, Also if the cloud storage is set up within the company then it is possible for employees to access their files and edit them from their mobile device. The main drawback to mobile devices is the security risk that they cause. Laptops similar to mobile devices can be useful to a company but also a flaw. Laptops offer a way to work anywhere because of their portability which can increase the amount of work done in a company. However they pose more of a security risk as if the employee uses it for their personal needs and gets the laptop infected it may spread to the rest of the network when the laptop connects with the network. Desktops are the main backbone of the company network. Desktops will be the main device used by staff members the reason for this is they are easy to install to the network and configure, They can also be controlled so that they the data on them is safe and that they can only access safe sites when connected to the network. BYOD can be an internal threat for most companies and it is becoming harder and harder for companies to control.BYOD which means bring your own device and basically it's where you bring a device such as a smartphone or laptop or even a smartwatch in to work, the problem with people bringing in devices into work is that they may pose a serious data threat. This could be caused by them connecting their device to the company’s network whilst having a wifi connection, a hacker could access the device through the wifi and have a direct connection the the company’s network allowing them to browse and copy off any files, these files may include usernames and passwords or banking details that relate to the company. The system Manager will be using a number of performance monitoring and management tools in order to support themselves in running and maintaining the network efficiently. These tools can do jobs for the system manager such as surveying the network to find any faults or problems. Tools like netstat which is a command line program that can be used to display connections to the network, this would be useful to a system manager as instead of them checking all this manually and taking a lot more time doing it this program will do it for them. Another way that will make the company network more efficient is server virtualization and thin client computing. Thin client computing is where the pc’s are streamlined so the programs or software is kept on the server which means when a pc wants to run a software it will run off the server instead of the pc. The benefits of this is there will be less licenses required for software and the system manager will only have to update the software on the server instead of each and individual computer. Tools used to create and remotely deploy desktop disk images will be very useful in a comap;yn and will most likely be used when setting up a bunch of computers at the same time. Basically what this software does is it gets a disk image which i explained earlier and it applies it to a number of pc’s connected to the network. The will speed up the whole process of setting up each pc and installing software of changing settings. asset management and software licenses play a part in a company's systems and computers as it allows them to use certain softwares on a large scale. The reason why you would need a license is to make sure you are using the software legally as to use it without a license would be breaking the law. It's also helpful at getting license for multiple computers as you will usually get it at a discounted rate when buying it for a large quantity Software such as remote desktop access could be used to support the network. This software can be good at managing users and computers as you can take control of the pc remotely and make changes or stop something that is happening. A good example of when this would be used is when an employee is doing something they shouldn’t on the computer and the system manager or any I.T personal detects them and instead of physically going to them and stopping it they can quickly take control and lock the user out of the pc. They can also use this software for things like surveillance as they can see who is on a computer and what they are doing on that computer.